Room Mate
by AnonymousWK78
Summary: Kagome moves out and transfer to a new high school. But drama won't end. Not to mention the fact on her first day of moving out she finds a...certain surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE** **FIRST DAY** **FUTURE** **NO FEUDAL ERA** **-BEGIN-**

Kagome is a new student at WestView High (WVH), her mom is crying that she is moving out to a closer location. "Please Kagome be good okay please!" Kagome's mom said. "It's okay just take care of Sota,I have to go."She gave them all a hug and got in the taxi to her new condo complex. She got out of the car and paid. "Are you moving here?" A boy asked with long white hair. Kagome placed her finger on her chest and mouthed 'me?' "Duhhh..." he said he was kind of rude. "Yeah so what's it to you!?" Kagome said with sass to show she can be a sassy too. "What's your name?" he said in a calm voice.'Mood swing much' Kagome thought but replied "Kagome and yours?" "Inuyasha." He said."Cool so bye." Inuyasha nodded and walked away while Kagome went to the front door. She opened the door and put down her things. The place was fully furnished with food in the fridge. "Wow!" Kagome knew this place was expensive but she could see why." And by expensive she meant 650 a month. Kagome was exploring for a while then she heard the shower turn on... A shiver ran down her spine she got knife from the kitchen and slowly opened the door. She saw someone in the shower. She pulled the shower curtain reason unknown. And a tall man with pale skin, long white hair and a toned body was revealed. He turned around fully revealing himself with no shame and Kagome can see why, he has a lot to be proud of. Kagome didn't see him as handsome and sexy she saw some creep showing himself to girls while breaking in and stocking up the place! Kagome screamed a heart aching scream causing the man to hold his ears. The man overcame the sound and squished her cheeks stopping her. "Please don't kill me i'm a nice girl please!" Kagome cried thinking all the worst but it was really the man who was confused. "What are you doing in my house!?" The man said, Kagome moved away and said "I just moved in! What do you mean your home!" The man pondered for a minute and then told her to leave the bathroom. Kagome obeyed still shaking while holding that knife. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him and one on his hair. He picked up a phone and said.

"There is a girl in my condo claiming it to be hers explain...I see...Sesshomaru...Okay...I will call you back this isn't over."

He turned to Kagome and said. "There was a mishap and you was placed here with me now you leave."

"Leave?"Kagmoe said "I can't leave my mom paid for 6 months rent like hell i'm leaving!" The man looked at her and grinded his teeth. Sesshomaru grew angry. "I'm not leaving so you must!" said Sesshomaru. "We can sit here all day or you can accept it and I will..live here with **gulp***...you." Kagome's face went deep red. Sesshomaru went to the bedroom and slammed the door. What the hell this is just her first day!

 _ **~FIN~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **INFO**

 **RIN IS GROWN**

Sesshomaru came out of the room sitting opposite Kagome. Kagome stood there with the knife still in front of her. "Won't put away that foolish knife?" Kagome is still shaking so she acted like she didn't hear him. "Woman!Put away the knife!" Kagome shook and dropped the knife. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk at how shaky she was. Sesshomaru picked it up and put in the sink. Kagome ran to the bedroom and locked it sliding down the door. In the room there was his clothes and a bed with soft sheets. In the dresser there wasn't much clothes like two drawers were empty. Kagome heard a bang on the door followed by a "Open the fucking door!". Kagome ran under the covers of the bed covering her ears with a pillow. The door was kicked open and he pulled them off. Kagome saw him and went for the window. He grabbed her by the waist and fell back. "You idiot we are 3 stories high!" Kagome didn't even remember that all she was thinking was 'escape'. Sesshomaru smelled her raven hair which smelled like lavender it was nice he thought. Kagome got up and blushed because she could feel his grind on her ass. "If your are going to be living here you'll have behave!" Kagome's back stiffened but it was true she acting like a child. She nodded and waited for what he had to say. "What is your name how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 17." Sesshomaru nodded and asked "What are you doing here?" Kagome just simply replied "I'm here to do a year at WestView High."

~cCc~

Sesshomaru decided it was fit she moved in but made rules. No guest inside with his consent, clean up after yourself and no midnight snacks. Kagome was angry he was treating her like a child but it was fair. Kagome moved her things in the room but had to keep a few things in a case in the closet. The sun was setting and Kagome was growing tired she decided to sleep. Kagome woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She walked out into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru's hair in a pony tail cooking. Kagome tiptoed to see what he was cooking without disturbing. She stood out of his way over the island to see he was mixing spices. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see she was staring but she didn't noticed he glanced at her. Sesshomaru turned to deal with the stove and Kagome leaned closer to the bowl of spices. Kagome thought she was okay then she began to sneezed constantly.

Kagome sneezed and sneezed holding her hands to nose each time. Sesshomaru looked at her trying to leave the cooking area stopping each time. Sesshomaru thought her sneezed was cute like a mouse so he stared for a while. Kagome fell to her knees the sneezing was getting out of hand. Sesshomaru grabbed a cloth and held it to her nose. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blushed slowly saying sorry almost dying of embarrassment. "If you want some you'll have to stay out of my way." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and blushed at how close he was. He handed her the cloth and went back to was starting to find Sesshomaru attractive.


	3. Chater 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dinner**

Kagome searches through the chest of drawers for a while until getting her soap ,towel ,toothbrush and everything else. Kagome grabbed her towel over her shoulder and went to the bathroom. She undressed and put away all her clothes in the hamper and got in. Kagome started to hum in the shower for a while. Sesshomaru heard her and the hair on the back of his neck stood. Sesshomaru stood for a while and closed his eyes in a trance. Although Sesshomaru liked her singing it was distracting. He headed to the bathroom to stop her although he liked it.

Kagome went to grab for the conditioner when she heard a twist on door opened the door mid way Kagome was there. Kagome noticed he was there but never took her eyes or hand of that bottle while her face went a deep looked at Kagome for a while staring at her every curve before he swiftly went back outside and closed the door never looking phased. Sesshomaru went back to cooking with that image burned in his head saving it. Kagome however was freaking screamed to herself quietly she was always going to lock the door always! Kagome quickly showered and dashed to the bedroom. Sesshomaru finished cooking and went to fetch Kagome. He was going to open the door until he decided to leave her let her dried her hair putting it in two buns. and picked out a short pants and a tank top. Kagome walked out into the dining room to see Sesshomaru setting the table. Kagome sat opposite Sesshomaru with her face still began to eat the delicious food after saying prayers She felt like she was married to this guy.

~cCc~

Sesshomaru broke the silence by saying "Can you not sing whilst bathing it's...distracting." Kagome nodded while chewing her food nearly choking. A knock was heard on the door and Sesshomaru sighed. "Oh no i'll get it please excuse me." Kagome said wanting to get out of the situation. She rushed to the door to see it was Inuyasha. "Oh hey Inuyasha can I help you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprised and said. "You're sleeping with Sesshomaru already! Damn he's good." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her back stiffened "No I am not it was a mix up and we are just room-mates." Inuyasha grew bored and pushed past her. "Yadda yadda whatever you say". Kagome turned around and said "Inuyasha!". Inuyasha ignored her and plopped onto the couch. "Yo bro I need to borrow your car." 'Bro?' Kagome thought 'there brothers!'. "No you can't you reckless clutz."Sesshomaru said pointing to the door. "Whatever selfish we'll just take a cab. Don't do it to hard tonight and try not to moan Kagome." He said before closing the door. Kagome was going to shout at him for making such comments,but stopped. Sesshomaru thought about it for a second but then remembered she was a minor. "Kagome, when is your birth-day?" Sesshomaru asked he told himself it was for curiosity but he was just lying to himself. "Uhh on the 24 of March...why?" Kagome didn't hear a answer but saw him smirk before taking a sip of water. 'What the hell was he thinking!?' Kagome thought before sitting again. Now that Kagome thought about it her birthday was a week until. Kagome finished eating and helped clean up making quick glances at Sesshomaru but she never noticed he was doing the same.

~cCc~

Sesshomaru got ready for bed by taking off his shirt and pants. Kagome blushed deeply before realizing they had to share a bed. Sesshomaru got in bed and turned on his side trying to escape the chaotic night. Kagome got in bed trying to keep as much distance between them. Back at home Kagome wasn't used to sharing a bed so she tends to roll causing problems. Sesshomaru woke up early as usually to see Kagome on top to him with her breast in his face. Sesshomaru like the scenery but realised she was waking up. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru said seeing she wasn't waking up she was just rolling again. Kagome wrapped her legs around him like a teddy bear and said "You smell nice teddy." in her sleep. Kagome was half awake and ran her hands on his abs. Kagome blinked her eyes open giving one wide eye blink. Kagome jumped out bed bowing and saying "Sorry!" constantly, he got up and simply went to shower to get ready for work. Kagome fell to her knees scolding herself for her actions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sesshomaru and Inuyasha father is alive**

 **School-day**

Kagome got ready for school and ate some of the breakfast Sesshomaru prepares. She gets her bag and books from the suitcase, prepares a bento and is ready to leave when Sesshomaru say's "Kagome my idiot brother goes to at WestView I can take you there." Kagome paused for a second to process the fact that she'll have to see Inuyasha for a year. "Okay sure thanks." Kagome said smiling. She walked down stairs to see Inuyasha waiting at a SUV. "Kagome!". Kagome shook her head and stood beside him. "Wait,you go to school?" Kagome nodded with a dull look on her face before Inuyasha switched his gaze to Sesshomaru walking down the stairs. "Sesshomaru you creep!" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Kagome for a bit before shaking his head "We are not together fool she's a minor." Sesshomaru said before unlocking the car. Kagome got in the back while Inuyasha got in the front. Kagome sat in silence well at least tried to until becuase Inuyasha won't shut up! Kagome took out her phone and began to listen to some music tuning out the fool.

~cCc~

They arrived shortly to see everyone scattered waiting for the first bell. Kagome said thank-you to Sesshomaru and walked off before she had to stay with idiot Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got out of the car and handed Inuyasha his book-bag before he forgot. Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome's butt as she walked away for a moment cancelled by Inuyasha saying "She's a Minor." quietly and ran up to cupped his fist and said to himself 'The week' "Kagome you are new right? So you have no friends, which means you're automatically my friend, which means you are my friends friend,You're welcome." Kagome shook her head before saying "Sure whatever." only because she didn't want to be bully-bait. Kagome and Inuyasha walked for a bit before Inuyasha called out to someone named turned around and walked up to them with a girl behind him. Inuyasha and him talked for a while ignoring her so she turned and looked at the girl. "Hello i'm Sango you're new right?" she said Kagome smiled and said "My name is Kagome,yeah i'm new.". Sango smiled and pulled her off. "We'll be here all day if we wait for those two let's go." Kagome nodded and looked backed at Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango noticed and said "Are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?I'm Miroku's." Kagome didn't even blush she just got offended "Of course not!" she said angrily. Sango laughed at how she reacted mid second the bell rang. "What class are you in?" Sango asked. "Oh 4F" Kagome said "Great you are with us.".

~cCc~

Kagome sat in an empty seat on Sango's left while Miroku was on her right then went through the new kid intro and took out her things. _ ***SKIP***_ After a very long history class and then Math Kagome finally has lunch. She walked out of class looking defeated when Sango said "Hurry you!". Sango waited for Kagome to get up and led her to a bench. Kagome sat taking out a bento she prepared this morning and waited for Inuyasha, Miroku and a girl to sit on the bench. "Hello." Miroku said directing it to Kagome, "Inuyasha told me you're Kagome happy to meet you." Kagome smiled and said "Thank-you Miroku." He looked at Kagome questionably for a bit before remembering Sango talks alot so of course Kagome knows his name."Oh well i'm Rin.." said the girl that sat with them "How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome was about to reply before Inuyasha blurted out "She's sleeping with Sesshomaru." Kagome nearly dies before having to explain saying "Am not I just live with him!" After a 2minute story every one understood, everyone but Rin. Rin likes Sesshomaru and was trying to get him to be with her she even tried to get with Inuyasha just to get close. So when Kagome waltz in and is living with him, she doesn't take it lightly. Rin is 18 because she repeated a year and curses herself for it thinking that is the only Sesshomaru won't love her. "Kagome we can come over some time right?" Kagome looks at Rin and shook her head. "I don't think so no guest without his consent." Rin faked smile clenching her fist Sesshomaru knows she likes him so that consent thing was out of the laughs with the group for a while but notices Rin stops every-time she does.

~cCc~

 **HOME TIME**

Kagome and Inuyasha walks out and waits for Sesshomaru after hearing he picks him up as well. "Inuyasha where do you live?" Kagome asked. "Oh I live right underneath Sesshomaru our dad pays for mine but Sesshomaru works for his and he'll bring it up any chance he gets." Kagome giggles at how spiteful he was. Sesshomaru is pulling up to collect them when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha laughing. He grinds his teeth without noticing and gets in and say "Good-evening." but Sesshomaru doesn't reply. The atmosphere was awkward and Inuyasha notices it too se he's silent. Kagome get out and waits for Sesshomaru to open the door. "Where's my key?" Kagome says as she is taking her shoes off. Sesshomaru doesn't reply and heads to the bedroom and after the bathroom. Kagome waits for him to finish bathe so she decides to do her home-work. 'Home work on the first day lucky me." Kagome thought but Kagome was highly intelligent so it was no finishes and goes to bathe as Sesshomaru makes exits the bathroom and gets dressed putting her hair in two buns again. Sesshomaru say prayers and they begin to eat when Sesshomaru breaks the silence. "Kagome? Have you met Rin?" Kagome signs and says a sad "Yes, but i'm starting to hate ?" Sesshomaru simply says "Stay away from her." and goes back to eating. After dinner Kagome prepares for bed motivating herself not to roll, talk or hug in her turns on her side and closes her eyes before feeling a hand wrap around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Make A Move**

 **~Begin~**

Kagome felt a arm wrapped around her, no other than Sesshomaru. He pulled her placed his chin on her head. Kagome kept stiff not letting out a word a twitch ran down her spine as he held waited for him to say something but after a few seconds he didn't. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said quietly with her face slightly pink. Sesshomaru didn't reply and continued to close his eyes. Kagome tried to move away but he pulled her back in and said "Don't...". Kagome looked down and saw his hands wrapped around her waist. "Sesshomaru what are you doing!?" Kagome grew tired of his silent act. All the while Sesshomaru was thinking 'A few more days just and we can..' Then it hit him he could kiss her. He went down to her neck and started to kiss it. Kagome questioned his actions in her mind but she liked it. Sesshomaru turned her around and kissed her on the lips asking of entrance with his tongue. Kagome let him running her hands on his shoulders then through his hair. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and told himself 'I better stop.' He turned on his side and backed her. Kagome looked at him and grew angry. She got out of bed and went to his side so she could see him in the face. "What the hell was that!?" Kagome said with her hand was on her turned to back ignoring her. Kagome pulled the covers off and watched him sit up. "Kagome you're a minor if i'd continue i'd be in jail." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome. Kagome's face turned red 'Was he actually going to?' Kagome thought but cancelled that out."So you think that if I was 18 i'd be happy to get it on with you?" Sesshomaru nodded although she made a point"It's not like we are together!" Kagome said. "Well maybe we should be!" Sesshomaru fired back. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and his stern face she was going to look him deep in the eye but that comment made her breakdown in laughter. After thirty seconds of pure laughter Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "What a great way to ask." Kagome barely said. "I'm serious." Sesshomaru said looking at the game "I'll think about it."Kagome teased. She stuck out her tongue at and smiled."Don't be like that Kagome it's rude." Sesshomaru said although he thought it was cute. "Fine fine." Kagome said "We're official." Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru pulled her back into bed on top of him. "Well if your'e my girlfriend I can kiss you." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her neck, "And I can kiss you." Kagome said kissing him back. "But you can't tell not until the 25." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and smiled and they got into a spooning position and went to sleep.

 **~Fin~**

 **I'm not really proud of this one. Sorry if you didn't enjoy it I just had to get things moving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Key**

 **19 Tuesday (not accurate)**

 **Kagome & Sesshomaru are together now**

 **~Begin~**

Kagome woke up first to see Sesshomaru still sleeping. She swiftly gets out of bed and head to the bathroom. Kagome was giddy and filled with excitement she started to hum again forgetting anyone was there. Sesshomaru woke to the song smiled and headed to the bathroom. He pulled the curtain open and kissed Kagome and said "I like your voice but like I said it's distracting. Kagome didn't even get time to react when he kissed but after a short delay she did. "What are you doing get out!" Sesshomaru shook his head and got his toothbrush. "I've seen it all before, old news." Kagome new it was true but felt uncomfortable. "Fine i'll leave." Sesshomaru said shaking his head. Kagome calmed down and went to get dress. **_*SKIP*_** Kagome walks down stairs all cheerfully and Inuyasha notices. "Kagome why are you so happy and why do always have your hair in two buns?" Inuyasha Kagome looks up at him and said "No reason and none of you business." If Inuyasha could see she was 'cheery' she'll have to dial it back. Kagome got in the car and and _***SKIP***_

Kagome goes to school and tries her best to avoid Rin and her questions about "Why can she come over." Kagome said "Sorry you can't and you won't come over ever." She turned around and full speed heading to the next class after lunch. Rin looked at what is was and it was a key. Rin smiled and put it in her pocket.

I the next period Kagome and the rest has to do a group project of three but Rin becomes 'sick'. "We can stay after school to go to the library to start. Sango said Kagome nodded and looked at Rin. "Oh sorry I can't make it i'm not feeling well." Rin coughed and held her stomach and Kagome didn't buy it. Sango told her it was her way of getting out of work so she forgot about it.

After school Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru Kagome won't be there until later and they went on there way. While Kagome was gone Rin made her way to Sesshomaru's place. Rin saw Sesshomaru go to shower and made her Move. She open the door and slowly and quietly walked in closing it behind her. Rins plan was to walk in a seduce so she undressed down to underwear and hid in the closet. Sesshomaru walked out and began to dry off. Then Rin ran out of the Sesshomaru and pushed him onto the bed.

Kagome made her way back home to see the door was open. She walked in and heard a grunt in the bedroom. Kagome put down her bag and opened the door, to see naked Sesshomaru and half naked Rin lip locked on the bed. Kagome stood in the doorway and froze. Sesshomaru noticed she was there and pushed Rin off the him. covering himself "Kagome." Sesshomaru said before she turned on her heals and walked out.

 **~Fin~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Explanation**

 **19, Tuesday evening**

 **Kagome finds Sesshomaru with Rin**

Sesshomaru looked at Rin gather her things then left the key and told her to leave in a brute voice. 'Do I run? Do I cry? Do I scream?' Kagome asked herself with her mind blank as she walked down the stairs to Inuyasha. Kagome knocked on the door then saw Rin running down stairs then to the street."Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked "You look like you've see a ghost?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and simply walked in not uttering a word. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chin. "Kagome?What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha said still not getting a word out of her. 'Did he do it? No he hates her?I guess he wasn't a fan of waiting?' Kagome sat and pondered to herself not noticing Inuyasha left the room. Sesshomaru looked for Kagome on their floor working his way down. He met with Inuyasha who looked at him like he killed someone. "What did you do to Kagome?She's frozen on my couch." Inuyasha said.,Sesshomaru pushed past him and went to Kagome. Kagome sees Sesshomaru enter and squats in front of her. "It's not what it looked like." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay." Kagome said "It really is ;I just need to shower." Kagome got up and walked back to their condo. Sesshomaru could tell the smile was fake nevertheless creepy. Kagome got in the shower and broke scolding herself for doing so. 'Stop crying Kagome stop!' Kagome said to herself but it was too late. Kagome walked out and got dress laying on the bed after changing the sheets. Sesshomaru walked in and sat on the bed. "Kagome, I swear to Kami Rin was hiding in the closet and she jumped out and I left the shower and..." Sesshomaru realised and he told the story the more unbelievable it sounded. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked out knowing she had to hear it from Rin himself. Sesshomaru got Rins number from Inuyasha and gave Kagome the phone. "Okay Kagome soo I love Sesshomaru he's tall handsome a surgeon...er.. and I hate that you are living with him so I stole your key and hid in the closet. Plus the only reason i'm saying this is so Sesshomaru won't call my parents. Why does he have to explain? You're not dating right?" Sesshomaru ended the call and looked at Kagome. "Won't you say something!" Kagome sat up and looked at him "I'm sorry I thought you didn't want to wait." Kagome said looking a bit defeated. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and said "I love you."Kagome looked at him and said "If you say so." teasing him."Are you serious?Say I love you back.".

Sesshomaru was silent for a while and smirk at the foolish ran his hand up her shirt. Kagome twitched and looked at him. 'What the hell?' She thought and moved his held her up and repeated his actions making his way to her breast. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru kissed her to silence her then massaged her boob. Kagome's back stiffened and Sesshomaru pulled away. "What!" Kagome said "You have to stop starting things and stopping mid way." Kagome said with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue and rubbed her head. Kagome smiled and walked went to the living room to finish her portion of the project then realising she has see Rin's whoring ass tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **20 Wednesday**

 **Love Sick**

 **Sesshomaru grows impatient**

 **~Begin~**

Kagome wakes up to see Sesshomaru wrapped in a towel. She gets up and rubs her head and said "Good-morning." looking defeated Sesshomaru looks at her and touches her forehead. "Kagome you are burning up you have to stay home". Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and fell onto the bed. "I have to give Sango my portion and I have make sure Rin..." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he shook his head. "Stay home i'll come back soon and I will give this Sango your project." Kagome groaned and curled in the blankets. "Thank-you." Kagome said.

Soon after Sesshomaru left taking the things to Inuyasha and then work. Kagome slept for two hours and then grew hungry. She went to see if anything was in the fridge but everything had to be prepared with such a long process.

Kagome puts on a jacket and baggy pants not even wearing a shirt and headed to the supermarket coughing and sneezing on foot. Kagome got chicken noodle soup and tea hoping it would ease her cold. She was going to check out then she almost fell. "Wo there." said a young man with brown hair and green eyes smiling "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and said thank you. "Do you have the cold?" The boy asked still worried about her. "Yeah, I shouldn't have walked here I guess." Kagome said jokingly. "I'll walk you back you look terrible." The boy said. "Wow thanks you look great too." Kagome said. "Oh I didn't mean it like that I just uh.." Kagome laughed and said "I'm Kagome nice to meet you." Kagome said smiling."I'm Akiro." Kagome was walking home making conversation with Akiro. "Kagome you're not too bad." said Akiro "Well aren't you the charmer."

* * *

Kagome walked upstairs and went inside kicking off her shoes. "I'll need a shower." said Kagome exhausted Akiro stood by the door and smiled "Kagome can I have some water?" Kagome nodded and went to the fridge. While handing Akiro the glass he placed his hand on Kagome's forehead. "Wow you're really warm!" said Akiro "Why are wearing that jacket then?" Akiro pulled down the zipper before Kagome could react. Akiro looked down to see Kagome wasn't wearing anything but a bra and his face went white and so did Kagome's. He pulled back up the zipper and placed the glass on the floor. "Bye Kagome." Kagome stood there in a void and face red .Akiro opened the door and made his way out with his face red. Panicking he wasn't minding his business and bumped into Sesshomaru. "Sorry." Akiro said holding his hand to cover his nose bleed. Sesshomaru looked at him angrily not only because he bumped into him but because his face was red and he saw him coming from their apartment. Akiro ran down stairs and out of sight after that. Kagome stood there with her hands on cheeks and face red when she heard a twist on the doorknob. "Akiro it's okay you don't to apologise!" hoping he'll leave. Kagome walked to the door to see Sesshomaru before her. "What are you doing home-!?" Kagome asked remembering he said he'd come back soon. "Why did I see a boy leave here with his face red and why would he have to apologise?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome froze. "Kagome i'm waiting." Sesshomaru said. Kagome knew he wouldn't believe her the truth sounded stupid. "I went to the supermarket to get somethings and I almost collassped so Akiro walked me home then he pulled down my zipper wondering why I had on a-" Sesshomaru got angrier and saw Kagome look at her zipper. Sesshomaru pulled it down to see Kagome wasn't wearing a shirt. Kagome's face turned red and Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome started hyperventilating and her heart beat sped up after that everything went black.

Kagome woke up to see she was in a bathtub of cold water to her waist.'What how did-I?' Kagome asked herself before letting out a scream. She was naked and the only was she could have been naked when she woke up was if Sesshomaru undressed her. Sesshomaru heard her scream and smiled while drinking tea. Kagome dressed and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the table. "Eat your soup then drink the tea." Kagome sat angry at Sesshomaru with her face looked at Sesshomaru with her arms crossed. "I don't want tete." said Kagome Sesshomaru looked at her a smiled before repeating her words "Tete?". Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and broke into a cough. "Drink yo'ur tete you owe me one." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru before remembering Akiro "Whatever." said Kagome. She went to sip and realised it was really bitter. "What happened to my sweet tea!?" Kagome asked,Sesshomaru looked at her and pointed to his cup "You drank it!" Sesshomaru smirked and nodded sipping some. He got up to and poured the rest in the sink and stared at Kagome. "How dare you.." Kagome trailed off. Sesshomaru sat and got out a bowl of chicken noodle soup and fed Kagome. Kagome didn't like being babied but it was cute.

Sesshomaru told Kagome to go and rest, for he had to go get Inuyasha from school. Kagome went to sleep hoping her birthday would come soon. A knock was heard and Kagome got up to see Akiro. "Oh hi..." Kagome said "Hi Kagome." Akiro kissed Kagome and her eyes shot open. "Akiro! I have a-" she said pulling away. "I don't care if you have a cold you're really nice and pretty and I..!" Akiro interrupted. He went to kiss Kagome again this time her invading her mouth with his tongue. "Akiro..." Kagome said once again. Akiro kissed and pushed her against the wall. "Akiro I have a boyfriend!" Kagome shouted causing him to stop. "I don't care." Akiro looked at Kagome and hugged her feel her breast against his chest running his hands up her thigh. Kagome pushed his away when she felt his member grow. "Leave!" Kagome said pointing to the door Akiro looked at Kagome and tears formed in her went to kiss Kagome again and she kicked his grind. "Akiro! I swear to Kami!" Kagome said and he held between his legs. He looked up at Kagome before being punched by Sesshomaru. Akiro fell to the ground and saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome shaking his hand off. "What the?" Akiro put two and two together and ran off holding his cheek. Sesshomaru walked in and held Kagome's hand leading her to bathroom. "What are you doing?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru picked up her toothbrush. He squeezed her cheeks opening her mouth and started to brush her teeth. "Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled out. Sesshomaru didn't answer and continued.

Kagome washed out her mouth and said sorry, he hugged letting her know it was okay and grinded his teeth that he couldn't have her. They went to bed that night and Sesshomaru watched Kagome get better the day after smiling that soon he could have her.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **OKAY MUST READ**

 **So the age of consent in Japan is 13 and I knew it would have been weird so it's 18 in my story. ALSO SHOULD I SKIP A FEW DAYS SO NEXT ONE WILL BE FRIDAY THE 22ND?** _THERE IS A POLL OUT PLEASE CHOOSE_


	9. Chapter 9

**Kagome is feeling better**

 **Sesshomaru is still waiting**

 **Akiro longs for Kagome**

 **Rin longs for Sesshomaru**

 **22 Friday-**

 **~Begin!~**

Sesshomaru walks down with Kagome, dropping them off soon after. Sesshomaru sat in the car and smiled at the fact Kagome was almost 18.

Kagome sat in class talking to Sango while Rin stared daggers but Kagome fired back staring swords. Sango broke the tension and asked "Kagome so are you feeling better?" Kagome switched her eyes to Sango and smiled "Yeah just a little cold. **Someone** took care of **me**." Kagome said,talking to Sango but directing it to Rin. Sango pulled her to aside and asked Kagome what was going on and she acted dumbfounded and smiled so Sango would get nothing out of her. Kagome went through the rest of the day hating Rin with all her heart and loving it that she 'won'.

Kagome got home and kissed Sesshomaru a wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru looked at her "Do you want to give me a cold?" he asked holding her "I feel better now shut up." Kagome said and kissed him. Sesshomaru gave in and kissed her back dropping his keys on the floor as they rolled on the couch. Kagome sat on him and took off her shirt "Kagome can't you wait?" Sesshomaru asked smirking, Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him "Shut up.". Sesshomaru got offended and rolled her below him Kissing her neck moving down to her stomach. Kagome held up when she heard something "Sesshomaru what was that." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked up at her in confusion before he heard a bang. Sesshomaru gave Kagome time to dress then went to the door. Sesshomaru got up see Inuyasha and sighed "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha looked to see Kagome he smiled and walked away while, she was wondering what that sat and decide to start on her homework. Sesshomaru saw Kagome go to her bag and clenched his fist at Inuyasha's timing. He decided it was for the best he stopped and went sat on the . Kagome got a text from Inuyasha saying.

 **INUYASHA KAGOME**

(Don't feel I don't know about you two.)

 **~Kagome got anxious and typed~**

(About who and what?)

(Sure...I'm watching you 2)

(Whatever man)

(You're not 18 yet.)

(Leave me alone)

(He's good at what he does, he will probably move out when he does with you.)

Kagome remembered what he had said the memory playing over in her head.

 _"Your'e sleeping with his already!? Wow he's good."_

'What did Inuyasha meant by "He's good"? Is he a player, will he just move out when "He's done!?'

Kagome had all of these thoughts running through her head spinning out of control. Kagome was smart she new the only way she would know, was to ask. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's back for a while wanting to ask but afraid of his answer. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's eyes piercing him in the back.

He turned around to see she was uneasy pulling at her fingertips. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome said, Sesshomaru didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he knelt in front of her. "What did Inuyasha meant when he said 'You were good'?" Kagome rushed out the words and looked him deep into his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru thought about the event on which Inuyasha said that and knew why he said so. "Did that mean you have many lovers in the past?" Kagome said "What happened to them?". Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and grinded his teeth the truth didn't sound good at all.

"This Sesshomaru made many mistake in the past regarding women...many women." Sesshomaru said "One night stands,cheating,break-ups,many mistakes.." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's reaction and couldn't read it.

Kagome was imagining all of the women to be mature beautiful and just plain sexy! And was then imagining how'd Sesshomaru would run off with one after her birthday.

"I see.." Kagome said "Thank-you." Kagome got up and stepped over the couch going to the shower. "But that's not the case here!" Sesshomaru said trying to reassure her of his love.

Kagome showered and didn't speak of the matter anymore, Sesshomaru tried to bring it up but she said it was noticed her mood change during dinner and felt terrible "I won't leave you, Kagome." Kagome looked up at him"Okay..." Sesshomaru still didn't like her doubting him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked "Nothing Sesshomaru, just I never thought you'd be the type to be fuck and dump!Heck, I don't even know much about you because all you are waiting for is my birthday so you can get it over with and move out!"

Sesshomaru was in shock at how she just unloaded "Kagome I won't move out!" Sesshomaru said "Sesshomaru you are nothing but a player!" Kagome shouted standing up.

Sesshomaru looked at her and got angry at his accusations "Can you shut up about all this crap!I told you mistakes are mistakes." Sesshomaru stood and looked at her over the table. "Don't tell me to shut up! You say you love me but I bet you loved all those people you cheated on and left and had all those one night stands!" Kagome counted all the things on her fingers.

Sesshomaru looked at her and locked lips with hoping to silence her. Kagome opened her mouth and closed her eyes to deepen the kiss but then her eyes shot opened. She pulled away and said "Ha! I was right all you think of is sex, sex and sex!" Kagome looked at him angry but had her victory.

Sesshomaru gave in and said "We can't even have sex!" Kagome's victory weakened and her body went limp but she held herself up. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru said trying to take back what he said "So that's it i'm a minor and you hate just hate how you can't just do it all the time and how you'd go to jail! Well i'm sorry okay? I'm sorry you ended up with a minor in your apartment, and how you find me a waste of space because you can't have sex!" Kagome walked off into the bedroom and slammed the door. Sesshomaru cleaned up and regretted his words deeply. Sesshomaru walked to the bedroom and opened the door to see Kagome wit her knees to her face. "No you can't sleep in here." Sesshomaru looked at her in shock "No, you don't order me." Sesshomaru said he didn't care how angry she was he kept his pride. "Fine.." Kagome grabbed a blanket and walked past him getting ready to sleep on the couch. "Kagome you are going to roll..." Sesshomaru said scare for her. "I'll manage." Kagome barely spoke to him and offed the light getting ready to go to sleep.

"Kagome come back to bed." Kagome rolled to her side and said "I should right it's not like you'd try to make a move and have sex,right?" Sesshomaru walked away and said 'screw this' mentally before going to bed.

-cCc-

(Got no proper votes and result so I went with both. I had a poll on which: "Is this story going too fast,to slow or just right?" and I decided to go with both. Sorry?)

Read my profile if you want to vote just saying it's still open and I know this was late I was just waiting on results. WHICH IS STILL TAKING VOTES


	10. Chapter 10

**Sesshomaru and Kagome are having a fight**

 **Kagome refuses to sleep NEXT to Sesshomaru**

 **The following scene is at midnight with Kagome.**

 **-22nd Friday-12:00**

 **~BEGIN~**

Kagome tossed and turned on the couch, she wanted to go back to bed but not if he was there. She almost fell twice but gracefully so Sesshomaru won't hear no because she cared to wake him, she just didn't want him to be right.

She heard a loud burst of thunder followed by lighting and shook in her position. She wasn't afraid of thunder and lighting, she just didn't like it or trust it when no one knew it was coming,heck it wasn't even on the news!Kagome looked at the time she needed to sleep but she knew she won't. She made her way to the kitchen to get something to help her sleep. She opened the fridge and the bright light caused her to squint. Kagome looked to see what she could eat and then heard thunder. She slammed the door in shock and crouched for cover,'From what?' She dosen't know.

In the bedroom Sesshomaru was slightly awake, he motioned to grab Kagome, before remembering she refused to sleep in the bed. Sesshomaru heard thunder followed by Kagome's small "Eeek!" and the fridge door slamming. Sesshomaru got up and rubbed his eyes quietly making his way to the light switch. Sesshomaru saw Kagome still on her high horse ignoring him. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome continued to look in the cupboards for anything snackable. Sesshomaru stretched over her and grabbed the snacks at the back of the cupboards above her.

Kagome looked at him and said 'WTF?' with no words. Sesshomaru held it above her and said "No midnight snacks." Kagome still tired of him said "You're not my dad..probably old enough to be my dad..." Sesshomaru looked at her and said "I'm only 22..." Kagome shot back at him and hated the fact she didn't actually knew his age until now. "But you have a full time job!" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "I skipped grades.". Kagome was indeed impressed but didn't show it she went the grab the snacks but he held it above her.

"Sesshomaru!Just go back." Kagome said still insisting she sleeps on the this moment the rain came down pretty hard and thunder was heard again. Kagome flinched and held her stance, though it didn't go unnoticed. "What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked "Just tell me!" Kagome herself didn't know why she was angry and was thinking of reasons in her head. "Im angry because...you think i'm an inconvenience, just because i'm a minor. Sooo if I was older you'd just want me as a fuck toy.".

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock and flicked her on the head "Don't be stupid, I love you." Kagome got angrier "I just found out how old you are!" Kagome exclaimed she went to grab the snacks again successfully this time.

Kagome turned to walk away before being grabbed by ran towards the bedroom and offed the light on his way. He plopped Kagome onto the bed...gently mind you, and held her facing his chest."I want to know you but I can't because if we are seen together people will pursue, I love you and I want to know you better,but I can't, so can you just wait." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome relaxed her muscles and looked at him. "What if we aren't seen..." Kagome said "No one has to know...". Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in confusion before feeling her hand slid down his abs under his boxers to stroke his member. Sesshomaru sparked in arousal and shock. "No one is here but us..." Kagome said seductively. Sesshomaru looked down at her and motioned away "Kagome!Do you want me to go to jail?" Kagome got on top of him and removed her tank top. "No one has to know." Sesshomaru put his hand her cheek "Kagome, let's at least go on a date first." Sesshomaru said. Kagome folded her arms and said "Don't make me sound so slut-like.".

"We can at least have fun..." Kagome grinded against his member moving her hips around. "Pleaseeeeee." Kagome said she moved up and down repeating. She could feel him getting excited. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth trying to restrain himself."I know what you're feeling..." Kagome said teasingly.

Kagome took off her shorts next and kissed him,placing his hands on her hips. "Come onnn." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome when she started to slide off her boxers. "It's not sex,okay? Just say yes pwease." Kagome was starting to get tired. "Fine!" Sesshomaru said moving up kissing her :If it's not sex what is it."Kagome thought and said "We won't be doing anything, it's like...uh just let me!". Kagome pulled off his boxers and started to rub his hardened member. Sesshomaru loved it, showed by his small moan and she sped up.

Kagome started to kiss the tip of his member fitting it in her mouth, Sesshomaru looked at her and wanted her to stop 'Oral sex is still sex!' he wanted her to stop but she was soo good. Sesshomaru came after a few minutes, in her mouth. Kagome was surprised that took forever! Her mouth was full and she shot up pointing to her throat 'Should I swallow?' Kagome said with her body language. Sesshomaru shrugged and watched her swallow on her own choice.

Kagome shook the taste out of her mouth is didn't taste bad but not good 'ya know?'. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "I never said yes.." Kagome looked up at him and said "Yeah yeah your turn." Kagome said folding her arms "Kagome..oral sex is still sex.." Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome and running his hands down her hips to her core...they both knew where this was going.

Kagome looked at him as he played with her core and mumbled out. "Can't you break my...uh barrier. Like. T-that." Sesshomaru shook his head and felt her release on his fingers. Sesshomaru moved his fingers to his mouth sucking his fingers drenched in her essence. Kagome looked at im and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't do that!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled and licked his fingers teasing her.

He went between her legs and lapped up every drop while Kagome squirmed. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome quietly moaned still dripping wet. "We can just go all the way..." Sesshomaru looked at her and said "Why not?". Sesshomaru kissed her and looked her in the eyes saying this. "Are you ready?"

 **~FIN~  
No worries we'll have Akiro back soon. And those text messages...oooooo...Rin too! Next on Roommate all i'm say just 'The next on Roommate..'**

 **! #$%^ &*()_+-=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kagome and Sesshomaru are in bed**

 **23nd Saturday**

 **A little after Midnight**

 **Sesshomaru and Inuyasha has the same parents**

 **Inutaisho**

 **~Begin~**

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru she saw his face glow in the moonlight she couldn't believe she was about to do this! Everything was in slow motion when he said those words "Are you ready?"

 **Kagome**

What am I doing? Do I even know him that good to do this! What do I know about him... He can cook, he is smart, he has a full-time job at the hospital, he has a younger brother, but those are meek things...oh yeah...he's a man whore...

 **NARRATOR**

Sesshomaru saw Kagome froze still not answering his question "Kagome?" Kagome blinked and looked back at him "No..." Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion "No...i'm not ready you don't even have a condom." Kagome moved from under him and he sat back covering his hardened member with the sheets. "You're right we should go on a date first. For all, I know you could have killed someone!Or have an STI!" Sesshomaru looked at paranoid Kagome and sighed "Told you so." Kagome went to the bathroom to get her towel "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, "I'm going to shower, no offense but I feel disgusting." Kagome blushed and walked away. Sesshomaru went soft and put on his boxers. He went to the couch to see Kagome's phone light up on the coffee table. Sesshomaru picked it up with no guilt to see a text from Inuyasha saying.

 **Inuyasha-Kagome**

(Don't you dare have sex! I can hear you!)

(You think the rain will help you I can still hear you talking!)

(Kagome!)

Sesshomaru looked at them and didn't know how to react. He looked at their history and saw nothing but Inuyasha being annoying. He signed because he felt guilty looking at them...before..he saw a text from 'Akiro'. Sesshomaru could recall Kagome calling the boy that kissed her 'Akiro' so Sesshomaru snarled and read the text.

 **Akiro-Kagome**

(Kagome, can we talk?)

(I'm sorry!)

(Look, I was out of hand there..)

(How did you get this number?)

(Inuyasha gave it to know him right?)

(He said he knew you so.)

(So can we talk!?)

(Don't ever text this number again.)

~BLocked~

Sesshomaru put the phone beside him on the couch. He rubbed his hand together and snarled at both Akiro and Inuyasha. Kagome got out of the shower to see Sesshomaru on the couch. She walked up behind him and said "Hey so I'm sorry for starting-" Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome to see her eyes were on her phone. Sesshomaru looked down in guilt. Kagome said nothing and picked it up going to the bedroom closing the door. Kagome looked at what Akiro sent her and did not remember talking to him and blocking him. She then saw what Inuyasha sent something so decided to forget about Akiro and deal with Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha-Kagome**

(Kagome!)

(I didn't do anything Inuyasha..)

(Don't!)

(I won't!)

(I know you two are together, Akiro told me he what happened and how "defensive" Sesshomaru was.)

(Whatever it's late I'm going to bed.)

(Don't do anything else there!)

Kagome sighed at her situation and got dressed. She was quite cold so he turned up the heat and plopped onto the bed. She turned on the side and burrowed herself into the sheets trying to catch sleep. She felt Sesshomaru get in the bed but he stayed away from her it was an awkward night.

 **Morning**

Kagome woke to smell food coming from the kitchen, she got up to see Sesshomaru was placing breakfast on the table. It wasn't a normal breakfast something was off. "What is this?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Good-morning, this is a date." Kagome smiled and walked over to sit. "So what? Are we just going to talk?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked around the room and said: "Well tell me about your family.". Sesshomaru's face went stiff for a bit before saying. "I uh come from a wealthy family, my mother lives in the family mansion caring for it with my father. And I, the eldest son, is entitled to the money." Kagome nodded and ***SKIP***

Kagome got to know about Sesshomaru's childhood and all his favourite things. She learned about his childhood his work and about his friends. Sesshomaru basically learnt the same things about her, and they both liked how they were getting to know them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were laughing and enjoying one another's company, the mood was cool and she was laughing away before she got a call. She saw it was Inuyasha and went to the other room excusing herself.

"What do you want now?" Kagome said quietly Inuyasha got annoyed and said: "Look Sunday we need to go to Sango's." Kagome noticed it wasn't about Sesshomaru so she calmed. "Why?" Kagome said making Inuyasha sign "For your birth-day idiot." Inuyasha hung up after that. Kagome sat back down and apologized for the wait.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome looked up at him sensing the vibe and said: "Inuyasha, Sango is doing something for my birth-day on sunday.". Sesshomaru forgot about it went back to his plans. "We are going to the movies." Sesshomaru said making Kagome smile, "Why of course.".

Sesshomaru went to shower right after Kagome then they got ready. Kagome wore ballerinas (shoes) and a sweater dress, just something simple. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wore a sweater, baggy jeans, and some Allen Solly shoes. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome bent over to fix the heel of her shoes and saw her put up her hair soon. Kagome looked in her mirror and saw Sesshomaru gawking at her behind her. They made eye-contact and Sesshomaru looked away to start up the car.


End file.
